


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by Helloleonardmccoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloleonardmccoy/pseuds/Helloleonardmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snarky banter with peter and stiles which accidentally leads to a fight and stiles storms off and they ignore each other until Derek gets fed up and goes i thought I would be happy that you two stopped but no have make up sex already</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Steter/Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarky banter with peter and stiles which accidentally leads to a fight and stiles storms off and they ignore each other until Derek gets fed up and goes i thought I would be happy that you two stopped but no have make up sex already

Stiles could barely remember what the fight had actually started over. It had started out with them snarking back and forth like normal but suddenly it had gotten personal with biting comments about familys and what were they really trying to pull being together. It had finally came to head when Peter had mention ‘no wonder Stiles had no manners when his father was to busy getting drunk to raise him.’ Stiles had hauled back and hit Peter across the jaw, the werewolf looking back in shock.

"Stiles….I didn’t-"

"Yeah, yeah you did." He grit his teeth, glaring at the other before storming out.

Peter just stood there for a few minutes, wondering when everything had turned so wrong that day. He wanted to go after Stiles, pull him into his arms and fix everything but he didn’t know how. He wasn’t the type to go groveling and beg to keep someone in his life, no matter how badly he needed them. Instead he went to his room to ~~sulk~~ , read.

On the third day of the fight everyone had just about had enough. Scott was not above physically forcing them together, had even tried to make them sit together at pack meetings to no avail. Peter would just leave with one glare from Stiles. Lydia was threatening to castrate both of them if they didn’t fix it and they would just give her dry looks till she gave up trying.

The one that ended up having any effect at all was Derek, which surprised the whole group.

They had both showed up for what they thought was the correct time for the pack meeting, only to find themselves and Derek the only ones in the house. They had started to turn and walk away but he grabbed them by the shoulders.

"No. You two have been at this stupid feud for long enough and you need to fix it now."

"Pretty sure you pulling an alpha tone isn’t going to make anything happen." Stiles snarked at him, refusing to look at Peter.

"No what I am doing is telling you to pull your heads out of your asses and stop sulking. You both said things to hurt each other. I don’t know if its because your man periods synched or what but it needs to stop." They both started to protest and he held up his hand. "Save it. You both know that your crazy enough about each other that nothing could really keep you apart. It took you a while to get there but I thought what you had was strong and lasting. Don’t prove me wrong." 

They both looked a little sheepishly up at him.

"Now heres the deal. Your going to apologize to each other, have crazy makeup sex way out of my hearing range, and then show up to the meeting in four hours. I know four is cutting it a little short for you two but think of it as a punishment for putting us through your stupid fight." And with that he turned to leave.

They stood there for a few minutes, Stiles staring at his feet and Peter staring at the wall over his shoulder. Finally Peter cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"I didn’t mean anything that I had said." He whispered out. Stiles head shot up to look at him but Peter still wouldn’t meet his eyes.

"Then why did you say it?"

He sighed, looking at Stiles. “You rile me up. You make me feel like Im still the bad guy and have to hurt you before you hurt me. You treating me like the big bad monster doesn’t help my need to change my attitude.”

Stiles stepped forward, putting his hand on Peters arm. “I don’t mean to treat you like a monster. I think were messing around most of the time, snarking at each other and I never know when its crossing a line. You need to tell me if I hurt your feelings Peter or I wont know when to stop.”

"I shouldn’t have to though. It shouldn’t bother me and I should be above trying to make you hurt too."

"Everyone has feeling Peter. Your entitled to them and I have no right to make you feel bad. I don’t want to. I know that this whole relationship started kind of rocky but we should be better to each other."

Peter bit his lip in silence for a moment before leaning his head against Stiles. “I missed you so much. It was so hard not to just climb in through your window and curl up with you in bed.”

"I left my window open the whole time." He admitted. He leaned up and slotted their lips together in a brief kiss.

Peter chuckled as they pulled back. “Derek was right….four hours isn’t going to be nearly enough.”

"Guess were just gonna have to be late to the meeting then."


	2. Steter/Deaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi um I was wondering if you would do a steter one where peter gets described aged to really young and stiles has to look after him (peter remembers everything) and he realises that he misses older peter so when they change him back they get together

The idiot shouldn’t have jumped in front of the witches spell that was aimed for Stiles. Really what was he thinking? He didn’t know that it wouldn’t hurt him or anything and he just jumped right in front of him. Before Stiles could even blink there was suddenly a toddler standing in front of him, looking pissed off and not knowing where he was. The others chased after the witch leaving Stiles with the kid.

"Thanks guys. Yeah I’ll just stay here and babysit." He called out before looking back down at Peter. "You should know by now not to do crazy things like that."

Peter just looked at him curiously. He tilts his head and then looks around before [starting](http://illbeyouryodayouryodaiwillbe.tumblr.com/tagged/fic#) to run off. Stiles calls out and quickly chases after him but clearly even toddler werewolves are faster then Stiles because he has a hard time catching him. When he finally finds him they are in front of the chard remains of the Hale house and Peter is whimpering in front of it.

"Jesus Peter warn a guy before you want to [play](http://illbeyouryodayouryodaiwillbe.tumblr.com/tagged/fic#) hide and seek." Stiles is bent over trying to catch his breath, wheezing slightly.

Peter looks around with tears in his eyes. “Tal. Tal.”

Stiles [head](http://illbeyouryodayouryodaiwillbe.tumblr.com/tagged/fic#) shifts up and he looks at Peter quizzically. “What are you on about? Peter whats going on.”

Peter whimpers again before running over and wrapping his arms around Stiles legs and crying. “Wheres my Talia!” He cries and Stiles starts to put two and two together. It wasn’t just Peters age that was changed but also his mind. Shit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking back to Dereks with a crying toddler was hard. The little boy clinged to Stiles and snuffled in his collar. He had quieted when Stiles finally had the idea to try singing to him. He seemed to like Stiles moms favorite song to sing to him when he was little. He was on his seventh round of The Bear Went Over The Mountain when they finally made it to the door. It was weird to think of this kid as Peter, the sarcastic asshole that always sassed him, when he was clinging to him and whimpering. 

Stiles scooted him up higher in his arms to get the door [open](http://illbeyouryodayouryodaiwillbe.tumblr.com/tagged/fic#) and noticed that he was starting to drift off to sleep. Good. Hopefully Derek would have a place to put him down for the night.

Once he was in the loft everyone erupted into questions of where he had been before they quickly zeroed in on the [child](http://illbeyouryodayouryodaiwillbe.tumblr.com/tagged/fic#) in his arms and started freaking out about him kidnapping a kid.

"Calm down. Its Peter. The witch deaged him. Hes reverted to like a five year old or something. He ran all the way back to the Hale house and freaked out when he couldn’t find Derek’s mom."

Derek looked a little startled and then held out his hands for Peter. “I’ll go put him in my room. The smell of pack might keep him calm until we can figure out how to fix this.”

When Stiles started to hand him over the little boy stirred and clinged to him whimpering. “No.” His arms were tight around Stiles neck.

Derek sighed and went around Stiles back to look at Peter and held his arm out for him to sniff. “Its alright Peter. Im not gonna hurt you. Your pack. You know what pack is right?”

Peter peered at him over Stiles shoulder. “Family.” He said but then tucked himself back into Stiles arms. “I wanna stay with him. Hes pack.”

Everyone looked a little surprised at that. Even though Stiles was part of the pack he was human. He would smell like the rest of them, but to a toddler that shouldn’t just automatically translate into pack unless he had grown up with them.

"What do you mean buddy?" Stiles asked and Peter leaned back to look at him.

"You smell like mine." The boy said and nuzzled into him again. "You smell like family."

Derek looked a little started at that and then tried again with Peter. “Im family too. I bet your tired. I could read you a bedtime story. You like The Three Little Pigs right?”

Peter got really excited and almost lept out of Stiles arms at Derek. “Yeah! They were silly and didn’t build their houses right!” He giggles and Derek smiles at him fondly. He takes him away to get tucked into bed while the others start trying to figure out how to fix him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was going into the second week and they still had no idea how to turn Peter back to normal. What they did know was that he was the most adorable little thing they had ever seen and they couldn’t understand how he became the sass master he was normally.

"Its just so weird. He used to be evil and were just now starting to trust him and now hes this adorable little kid that we all have to fight over to baby sit. So weird." Scott had said from sitting in front of the play place at McDonalds.

"Dude your telling me. Im starting to kind of miss the regular Peter that I argue with all the time. Don’t get me wrong hes an adorable little kid but its not really the same bantering with Derek anymore." Stiles nipped at his ice tea. "Plus don’t you think its kinda weird with how much time the kid wants to spend with me? Unless its Derek picking him up and taking him home hes normally attached at my hip."

"Yeah the whole Stiles is mine thing was a little weird but then again Peter always seemed to like you best."

"No way man. He always argued with me the most."

Scott snorted. “He let you read his books and actually go into his house, Stiles. The rest of us don’t even know where he lives.”

Stiles eyes widened. “Really? Thats weird…” He looked up at his name being called by Peter who quickly dragged him up to go play with him in the play place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was at the end of that week that they finally got Peter back to normal, but he was acting strange. He barely showed up at pack meetings and he avoided everyone like the plague. Finally Stiles had enough and drove over to his house. He Pounded on the door until Peter finally opened up.

"What?" He said through the slit of the door, sounding groggy.

Stiles just shoved his shoulder into the door and bullied his way inside. He knew that if Peter didn’t really want him here he wouldn’t have been able to open the door.

Peter closed it, leaning up against it. Stiles had never seen him like this. He was in sweat pants and a v-neck, scruff all over his face and he looked tired.

"Are you sick? Should we go to Deatons to see if there was any side affects to the reversal potion?"

Peter sighed running his hand over his face. “Im fine. What did you come here for Stiles?”

Stiles pursed his lips. “You’ve been avoiding the pack. I wanna know why.”

Peter just sighed and walked into the kitchen. Stiles followed and saw that he was pouring himself a fifth of whiskey no doubt laced with wolfsbane so he would actually get drunk. Stile quickly walked over and took the cup from his hand and got a glare.

"Nope. Nu huh. It is like one in the afternoon and you are not getting drunk. Whats going on?"

"Nothing. Just go home Stiles."

"No way not until you talk to me. Im pack. You even said so yourself when you were little."

Peters jaw ticked. “I remember.”

"Wait you remember being little? How much?"

"All of it. I didn’t at first but it slowly came back."

"Is that why your upset? You didn’t like us babysitting you?" Stiles frowned. He hadn’t thought it was that bad.

"I didn’t want you guys seeing me like that."

Stiles was confused and let it show on his face. “Like what?”

"Innocent. Not broken." Peter sounded bitter as he turned his back to Stiles. "I can’t be that way anymore…"

Stiles quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face him. “Hey….Yeah little you was adorable but I think we all missed the normal you and your sarcasm. We know that you have your issues that your dealing with. No one is ever the same as they were when they were children. We all lose our innocence at some point.”

Peter shutter a little. “Im not….Im not the good guy Stiles.”

He sucks in a breath. “Not yet but your working on getting there. What is this really about Peter? You never cared before.”

"I’ve always cared….ever since I met you…."

"What do you mean? Why? Why me?" Stiles swallowed slightly, but he knew the answer. He had known it from the moment he had met Peter and felt himself drawn to the man even though he was killing people in town. From the moment he had read up on werewolf lore so he could find out what he was feeling.

"Your my mate, Stiles…..but you deserve so much better than a demented killer. You deserve someone your own age that can take you out to nice place and cherish you like you deserve."

Stiles snorted. “Really? Do I look like a porcelain doll that needs to be coddled? You cherish me in your own way and Im pretty sure you’ve got money coming out your ass so I expect you to take me to nice places from now on.” He laughed a little when Peter looked up at him startled. “Ok zombie wolf heres the deal. I don’t give a damn about your age. Really dating an older man is gonna be hot. I don’t really expect you to change your behavior at all alright? Your trying to be a better person and I love the way you are with me. So no, dont change.”

"You….You want to date me?"

Stile laughed before situating himself into Peters arms. “Oh yes. Date you, sleep with you, wake up next to you in the mornings. Im pretty sure Im head over heels for you. Was pretty much gone when you could match me in sass. You Peter Hale have got yourself a boyfriend so shut up and kiss me.”

Peter smile a wolfish grin. “Oh little red you don’t know what your getting yourself into. But I’ll show you.” He smiled and enjoyed the noise that Stile made when he quickly scooped him up and carried him upstairs to his room.


End file.
